A number of water based, aerosol compositions for marking various surfaces have been developed. A number of the known marking compositions comprise a binder. A binder is the film-forming ingredient in a paint. Examples include an alkyd-based drying oil or a water-soluble material that serves as an adhesive for the pigment particles. Examples of water-soluble binders include (PVP) polyvinylpyrrolidone and polyvinyl alcohol (PVA). PVP and PVA both serve to create adhesion between the pigment particle and the substrate being sprayed.
Some of the known water-based, aerosol marking compositions provide a permanent or semi-permanent, i.e., a durable, white or colored mark. In some cases, the mark is lost when the color fades over time due to exposure to sunlight. In some cases the composition provides a white or colored mark that is removable by washing. However, none of the known compositions provide a temporary mark that can be removed with minimal effort by wiping with a dry cloth.
Thus, it is desirable to have a water-based, aerosol marking composition that is able to adhere to variety of surfaces, yet can be removed with minimal effort by rubbing with a dry cloth. A water-based, aerosol marking composition that is non-flammable and produces a mark that can be removed by erasing or washing with water is also desirable. A temporary water-based, aerosol marking composition that has low toxicity levels is especially desirable.